Hated
by Sexy-chan
Summary: It was a big day for big time rush! Their first concert at the staples center but kendall gets raped ,his attacker threaten to kill him and his family and friends so he dosen't tell anyone! and now everyone hates him! how will he cope?mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story! So please don't be mean! Instead of insulting me you could tell me how to do better or have some suggestions! =^_^=**

**Just so you won't get confused…..**

_Thinking_

"talking"

(My a/n: or author's note)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush! *holds up bazooka* yet!...**

* * *

On with the story!

_Kendall_

Today was a big day for Big Time Rush! We were having our very first concert at the Staples Center! And there was no way anything could mess this up…I was wrong.

It all started when we were leaving the Palm Woods hotel.

"OMG this is sooo awesome!"

"James nobody says omg anymore!" Logan scolded

"W-W-W-WELL…..I do!"

"Yeah _James _omg is soo not cool" Carlos retaliated

"GUYS! Can't we just have a simple limo ride and not fight! Also, James can say omg if he wants. I reasoned

"aw Kendall you always take up for James!" Carlos whined

" I do not."

" Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too"

"Not!"

"To-

"DOGS! Would you please just SHUT UP! Kelly I need an asprin….."

She reached in her purse and a look of regret washed upon her face.

" Uh Gustavo….you're out of Asprin….."

"what? !"

We had to cover our ears just so they wouldn't bleed.

We are so dead! The Staples Center is another hour away and there's no way he'd make it!

"Kelly tell the driver we need to stop at the drug store…."

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

" Okay sir it's that all you'll be needing?"

"Yes sir." You're probably wondering why I'm buying the asprin….

_Flashback_

"_DOGS ONE OF YOU GO IN AND BUY THE ASPRIN…..WITH YOUR OWN MONEY!_

"_WHAT! WHY!" we all yelled in unison_

" _Because __**you're **__the ones who gave me this headache!"_

_I knew none of the guys had money so I knew what was coming_

"_Kendall?"_

"_Fine whatever."_

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

"young man?"

"HUH? Oh thanks"

I was about to walk out when he asked me my name…..

"Hey aren't you one those boys from big time rush? Kendall…right?"

"Yes sir" I didn't trust him….his black hair was combed into some kinda Patrick Demsey hairstyle and he had a built chin, with a rugged look to it(1), and his smile was way to kind, and also he had this weird eye color or grayish yellow. Basically I thought the guy was a freaky scientist freak! (leave it to Kendall and his wide imagination!)

" My niece just loves you…she wanted to go to your concert but she has the flu….you think I could get an autograph picture!"

" ….sure." I still didn't trust him though

A few snaps and a autograph later…

"Thanks so much! My niece will love it!"

" Your welcome!"

I hurried and rushed out of the pharmacy. _That guy is seriously crazy!_

When I got back in the limo everyone was giving me a_ 'where-the-hell-have you-been!' _look.

"What?"

"YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR 40 MINUTES!"

Shit! That meant we only have 20 minutes before the concert starts! And it's still about 30 minutes from where we are!

" DRIVER! STEP ON IT!" Gustavo's face was so red with anger, he'd put a cherry to shame.

_Back at the pharmacy….._

_That same pharmacist was laughing at Kendall's picture with sadistic glee._

" _That idiot. He has no idea what he's in for! Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaa!" _

_BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*_

**Well how do you like it so far….don't worry! It gets better and what's with the wired pharmacist?**

**(1) Basically he looks like Patrick Demsy with a bit of Ashton Kucher and Edward**

**I will need at least 10 reviews if you want me to go on! Please give this story a chance! **

_Stay cute!,Sexy-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**EIGHT IS CLOSE ENOUGH! **** Thank you guys, so much! Now I know how people feel when they get reviews. It feels great! So I'm giving you 2 chaps! Yay!**

**I appreciate all of them! **

**Staff member # 1 Disclaimer: Sexy-chan in no way owns big time rush. ****BUT****….. **

**Me: I do own this machete!**

"_YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR 40 MINUTES!"_

_Shit! That meant we only have 20 minutes before the concert starts! And it's still about 30 minutes from where we are!_

" _DRIVER! STEP ON IT!" Gustavo's face was so red with anger, he'd put a cherry to shame._

"KENDALL!"

"oops! Sorry guys!"

"SORRY? Sorry's not gonna cut it!" James almost screamed. I mean who wouldn't? This was_ 'his'_ big dream and it was finally coming true! I think I'd be furious too, if we were going to nationals in hockey and someone was late and we'd have to forfeit, so James had every right to be mad.

" Kendall what were you doing in there?" Kelly asked worried for Gustavo and _James's_ blood pressure.

"uh they were out of stock and they never opened a new box and restocked so the pharmacist had to go in the back and look for some." I lied

" You're lying through your teeth you little demon!" Gustavo yelled face still as red( lol I got that from big fat liar!)

I hadn't realized it now but we're going 6 miles over the speed limit which was already 80 mi./per! I tightened my seatbelt and leaned as far back as I could fearing for my life.

" Hey, aren't we going a li'l too fast" Logan sounded worried

"Well if the dog didn't waste his time in the pharmacy we wouldn't have to speed!"

They all looked at me which was making me uncomfortable.

( A few screams, swerves, and near death experiences later…)

Wow! Who knew we'd have so many fans! Miles away you could hear screaming fan-girls *shudders* and fan-boys yelling their buts off! We were able to sign a few autographs, posters, CD's, etc….

Then we headed off backstage. I had this strange feeling that someone was watching us from a distance. Probably some crazed fan but I couldn't shake the eerie feeling I was getting.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

Wow! It's even louder inside! I look up on the screen provided backstage. Hundreds of fans were screaming, holding up signs, and nearly jumping out of the bleachers! I look over at James and see his eyes gleaming with excitement! Looks like his dream was finally coming true!

"Wow I can't believe we're actually here!"

"Carlos don't pee yourself" Logan teased

"DOGS! This is your big break, and a one in a life time chance…SO DON'T MESS THIS UP!"

We winced at this. This was serious business. One mess-up and we're back to the bottom.

Jordan sparks, Usher, Owl City, Justin Bieber (1), Forever the Sickest Kids, and Adam Lambert, were opening acts so we had a little time to spare. Justin was on his second song and there were only two acts left and I was getting a nervous puking feeling and I really needed to go.

"Kendall, where are you going?" James asked suspiciously.

"uh, to the bathroom?"

_Gosh! I know this is a big night for him but, bitchy much?_

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

For a backstage bathroom I thought it'd be dirtier then this!

The floors were polished white marble and The sink tables were a sparkling granite but, what caught my eye was how clean the toilets were! Well…..that's LA for ya!

Just as I was about to unzip (hehe) a very familiar and overly polite voice came out of the corner of the bathroom.

"Oh, hello Kendall, Knight!"

"Wha"

Before I knew it, someone had place a white cloth over my face and that's when everything went black.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

"Augh…"

I woke up still slightly dizzy and on something hard and uncomfortable. It didn't help either with harsh blinding lights in my eyes.

"AH! I see you're awake!"

I snapped up to see who it was..or at least tried to till I realize I'm strapped down on a examining chair, naked, in some kind of science lab. I couldn't see him anyway because he was hiding in the dark shadows of the doorway.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!"

I tried snapping the ropes with all the strength I could

" up up up! The more you struggle the tighter the ropes get."

He was right. I could feel the ropes cutting into my arms and legs, which hurt like a bitch.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me you freak!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Aw, Kendall….so impatient. Don't you want to know who your kidnapper is?"

The familiar sounding creep walks out from the shadows and the face I saw will forever scar me, scare me, and hunt me for the rest of my life.

It was that same pharmacist from the pharmacy…..

**WELL! Another chapter is done! I also think this was a little longer than the first.**

**Chap 3 Kendall gets raped! Also I have something to tell you guys in the last chapter! I think you'll be excited!**

***wipes unknown red substance off machete***

**Staff member #1:*sweatdrops* uh…boss? Where have you been?**

**Me:*looks up* huh? Oh nowhere….*whistles Andy Griffinth song***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hey hey hey! Just checking office mail but it's mostly jun- oh my god! **

**Me:Staff member # 1, get in here!**

**Staff member # 1: its Maria…**

**Me: Maria, we're DOOMED…..**

**Maria: doomed?**

**Me: DOOOOOOOOOOOMED!**

**Maria: why?**

**Me: we've just been….(cue lighting and creepy facial expression) SUUUUUUUUUUUED!**

**Maria: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Disclaimer: *sniff sniff* I do not own *sniff* btr and right at the moment I don't care because I've been SUUUUUUUUUED! WAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!**

_The familiar sounding creep walks out from the shadows and the face I saw will forever scar me, scare me, and hunt me for the rest of my life._

"You're you're that guy!"

A look of fake hurt came upon his face

"Aw, Kendall, Is that what you call me? That. guy? Heh, well I don't blame you since I never told you my name."

"Hmph like I even want to know"

"*sniff* that hurts Kendall, that really hurts. Anyway, you can call me Ethan."

"Ethan? That's a gay name." (1)

I saw his eyes flash with quick anger then back to fake happiness.

"Enough talk. I'm really anxious to give you my surprise."

"What surprise?"

"This!"

He pulled out a needle with some oddly, and very strange pink liquid in it

"um, what's that?"

"Why this is your surprise! Now, hold still."

Oh hell no, was I going to let this guy stab me with some freaky shit!

I tried struggling but the ropes stopped me from having any luck of getting out of this

"N-N-NO!"

"Oh, yes, Kendall!"

*slip*

"Ow!"

Damn it! That bastard stuck me (2)!

"Okay in a few minutes you might feel a slight pain."

"What kind of pai-augh!"

Slight my ass! What I felt then and there was one of the most excruciating pains in my whole entire life! It was worse than any broken bone, worse than being punched in the stomach, worse than food poisoning and the stomach flu put together!

"Augh! What did you do to me?"

"*chuckles*. Nothing yet….but if you live through this, you'll get my second part to my surprise."

Live? What does he mean by that!

"YOU, ngh, psychopath! Aaah!"

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

_**Author's POV **_

Back at the stadium the boys were freaking out.

"Where the hell is Kendall!"

This time Carlos was freaking out

Kendall had been missing for about 30 minutes, and Gustavo and Kelly couldn't stall anymore. All of the recent performers had been back on stage at least 3 times singing duets, trios, and dance numbers. The crowd was starting to get rowdy and even a few left.

"We're so fucked…" Logan mumbled unknowingly.

"!" Was everyone's answer

"What!"

"Logan, it's just that I've never heard you cuss like that before" Kelly questioned a little shocked

"That's not the point here! Kendall's nowhere to be seen and the crowd's starting to _boo_ us!"

While everyone else was freaking out, James was in his own thoughts.

_Where the hell is he! Doesn't he know this is a big day for big time rush! Let alone me!_

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*  
Kendall's pov

All I could do was scream. It felt like my insides were being ripped and shredded.

My eyes started to sting with readying tears, but I would not give this bastard the satisfaction of doing that.

"My Kendall, why do you scream? It's no use. Nobody can hear you and it won't make the pain go away."

He was right. I was probably miles away from any civilization, and screaming only made it hurt worse.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and just let the tears flow from my eyes like a waterfall. A waterfall that's filled with pain and sorrow.

( 1 hr. later)

Ethan's pov

Finally, the kid stopped screaming. He was getting on my everlasting nerve. I walk over to see if my little 'gift' had killed him yet.

I check his heart rate and amazingly it has a steady rate! Remarkable I think I just have perfected my serum enough to where the subject will not die! This might be my greatest work yet!

His eyes are wide open still overflowing with tears. Kid must be in shock.

"Hmfp. Makes it all the easier. Doesn't it Kendall?"

I rubbed my palm across his 'adorable' face expect him to flinch or even turn his head away from me, but he just laid there looking up at the ceiling crying, and he's probably not even aware of it.

(warning! This rape scene might suck)

I cut his ropes. Savoring every moment of this, cause I know it'll be a while before we meet again. He probably won't even remember or 'feel' what's about to happen next.

After undoing my pants, I climbed on top of him. Looking over his gorgeous body, I knew what I had to do, but….the kid was numb. I might as well have a little fun with it!

Kendall's pov.

I can't feel a thing. My body feels heavy and numb.

When I saw him climb on top of me, I knew what was about to happen next. I just pray to god I'm numb enough not to feel it.

I could feel his cold, calloused hands touch every part of my body.

"You're a gorgeous boy Kendall, you know that, right?"

He then took hold of my face and started to kiss me, roughly. He licked my lips asking for entrance which I pitifully gave him.

The kiss seemed to last for hours, and he smelled like ciggarets. My head was spinning and my lungs were burning for oxygen.

He finally let go of my horribly purple and sore lips. Before I knew it, he had flipped me over and was already inside of me.

His face was full of pleasure with every thrust. I was helpless numb, and weak. The only thing good from this was that I couldn't feel a thing. Eventually he came, inside of me, judging by the way his face was full of satisfaction and smugness.

I could only lie there. Watching as he pulled his pants back up, he slowly walked over to me

"Well I had fun! So tight!"

I felt disgusted with myself when he slapped my ass.

He gave me another unpleasant kiss as he walked off.

"Your clothes are in the cabinet under the table and the exit's through the left door. It was great fucking you Kendall! Oh! And don't worry. We'll be meeting again soon!"

He blew me a kiss then walked out the door.

I could slowly feel the numbness fade away. When I finally got enough strength to sit up, I slid/fell of the chair.

I tried to stand up, but a sharp pain from my lower back caused me to fall back down.

This time I 'slowly' lifted myself up, shifting all my weight onto the chair.

It hurt so bad, but fearing for my life, I sucked it up and walked over to what looked like a medicine drawer. I found my clothes folded neatly, and my phone lying on top.

Everything was hazy. From the time I put my clothes on to the time I had walked out to the open air. I could faintly hear cars on what I think was the highway. Clumsily I walked to the other side and what I saw hurt me. What I thought was far away from here was really but a few blocks away from the stadium!

I began my long walk (which was only 5 minutes) and I could see the limo parked in one of the VIP. spaces. I hesitated, scared of what my friend's reactions will be. Scared to go in, I ever so lightly slid down to the ground and rested my head against the car. My eyes were burning and I rubbed them.. stopping, I realized I had been crying the whole time.

**SOOOOOOO! How was it! Oh if you're wondering why I've been sued. I'll tell you in chap. 4! Which I can probably update Sunday! Wohoo!**

**Have some pity for Kendall…**

**Review! =^_^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update Sunday or yesterday. There was a power outage Sunday, and the internet was out Monday. **

**IT'S OFFICAL BIG TIME RUSH IS BY FAR THE MOST AWESOME SHOW IN THE WORLD! I MUST GO TO ONE OF THEIR CONCERTS AND MEET THEM! OMG did you guys see big time fever! Fav part was when Kendall and James did that matrix thing LMFAO! LOL! Kendall is awesome! I thnk I'm having second thoughts about who my btr boy is….. ****but Logan will still have a special place in my heart! Omfg I'm turning into a obsessed fangirl :(**

Author's pov

(raining)

Everyone made the whole night look like a funeral with the whole black umbrellas and dark faces.

"I can't believe Kendall would ditch us like that!"

It was eleven o' clock now and the fans had all cleared out. Angry and disappointed.

"Carlos, calm down. I'm sure Kendall has a reasonable explanation for-"

"Logan, what is it?"

"Look!"

There was Kendall head slightly bowed. It looked as if he was asleep.

"What the hell?"

Carlos went over and kicked Kendall lightly in the side, causing him to wake up with a pained groan, but he still didn't get up.

Kelly kneeled down and shook him.

"Kendall? Kendall, wake up."

"What? Where am I"

Kelly leaned in closer and could smell smoke on Kendall's breath.

"K-Kendall, have you been smoking?"

"W-What, No!"

Kelly looked suspicious.

"I can smell it on your breath!"

"huh!"

"You mean to tell me that blew off the biggest night of our lives to go smoke a joint!" Logan sounded furious.

"NO!"

"THEN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Gustavo was pissed off.

Kendall's pov

I can't tell them…. I mean. Even if I wanted to there was no evidence of some sorta struggle. The ropes didn't leave any burn marks, not even a trace of blood was left anywhere, what kind of rope was that? I'm sure the rain had washed away the left over, dried up cum.

"I can't tell you." Hoping I was quiet enough for them not to hear me.

"You can't tell us! How can you not tell us!" Even Carlos was mad at me.

I look over at James, he hadn't said anything the whole time, but the look in his eyes was all the words he needed. His usual joyful brown eyes were full of cold pure hatred. Never in my life had I seen such malice in his eyes ever before. I felt like a disgusting dirty whore. A traitor. I'm not even worth being in his presence.

"Everyone, just get in the car" I could tell everyone was seriously angry, I don't blame them.

When I tried to sit up every muscle in my lower body locked up, and a sharp pain struck me in the back, and I fell back against the car.

"Shit…"

"Kendall, you okay?" heh, Carlos actually sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

I instantly stood quicker than I should have, the pain causing me to tumble back down to the ground.

No one asked me if I was okay again, so this time I slowly stood up walked to the left side of the door. It was locked, the right side too.

"*sigh*" I guess I'm sitting in the front…

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

Even the driver was mad at me! Guess he was pissed off, because he could have been at home asleep instead staying up all night for nothing.

Nobody even offered me an umbrella, so here I am dripping wet, shivering, freezing, and standing outside of the locked door of apartment 2j.

I tried knocking...no answer.

"Come on guys this isn't cool…"

I tried knocking again and still no answer.

"Guys come on! *knock, knock, knock!*"

Finally, someone answer the door.

"WHAT! WHAT IS IT!"

"um, Katie?"

"Kendall?"

"Katie, can I come in?"

"S-Sure."

I walk in and collapsed on the couch, to tired to walk to me and James's room. He probably locked me out anyway.

"um, Kendall, do you need anything, i-I could…"

"No, Katie, I'm good. I just want to slee…."

"Kendall,*poke,poke* hmmm, guess he's asleep."

Katie's pov.

What happened to him. He look's so beat down broken.

I noticed he was shivering. So I got him a few blankets. He also looked like he had been crying. Those jerks. How could they treat him like this? I know he messed up big time but….

**Ok I Though this chapter sucked. Guys give me some ideas! I starting to get writers block! Help me, also I'm pissed off. I saw this movie last night called 'the killing room', for those of you who know what I'm talking about, nick cannon was in it. The ending pissed me off. "welcome to phase 2" WTF! I cried….. ****oh but please give me some ideas.**

**REVIEW! ****ps: from the other chap…no offense to people named Ethan! My crush's name is Ethan….i couldn't think of another name and that just came in my head…**

**Oh yea I got sued because I killed the pomegranate CEO. In my friends office.**

**Maria: What the hell? That's what you got sued for!**

**ME: yea…. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I've gotten a lot of reviews from protective Kendall fans, but it doesn't really get better for him anytime soon. Katie and Kelly get a few parts in the story. Also I bet you're wondering "where's the mpreg in the story!" don't worry it's coming soon and it's a shocker! Yayness! Been watching a lot of big time rush on youtube. Interviews, fan mail readings, etc… did u know they're afraid of ants lmao! It's one of the fan mail videos. To funny!**

**Anyway my friend decided not to sue me! Huhza!**

**Maria: phew. If she had sued us, our stocks would have plummet 98.7 -**

**Me: enough with the math…on with the story!**

**Also I got a huge headache from trying to figure out this chap. Be grateful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own btr anytime soon…But they own my heart : )**

Kendall's pov

Augh, I feel awful! Every bone in my body was aching. I roll to side, forgetting I slept on the couch, and fell right off.

"Ow…"

"Your awake." I look up and see Katie setting some toast, orange juice, and cinnamon toast crunch on the kitchen table for me.

"You better hurry up. The guys are ready, you overslept."

"Oh."

I walk/limped slowly to the table. I only took a sip from the juice and ate a bite of toast not feeling hungry. Feeling queasy, I pushed my food for the bathroom to take a shower

This was probably one of the most depressing showers I have taken in my life. Every time I relax, I would see _his_ face. Eventually I just got out, frustrated with myself.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

The walk through the lobby to the parking lot was awful. Everyone gave me nasty looks and glares. Some even whispered cruel things about me like 'bastard', 'traitor', and 'ungrateful'. To others they might seem like nothing, but to me it was like being stabbed multiple times, then shot in the head.

The car ride was even worse. Everyone,(amazingly Gustavo too! XD ) sat on one side of the limo, while I sat on the other. Gustavo and they guys all had dejecting looks, while Kelly had a look of some sympathy, but mostly disappointment. I curled my knees up on the seat and laid my head between my knees not wanting to look at anyone. Also I was still feeling a little queasy.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

For some reason we walked straight pass the recording room right into Griffin's office.

Either I was scared shitless or I'm starting to get sick, because as soon as we walked in his office they smell of cheese hit my nose and it nearly made me puke.

"Uh, Griffin, why does your office smell like cheese?" Gustavo questioned.

"Oh, I was feeding my new pet mouse."

"ahhh!" James, yelped/screamed.

"James calm down, anyway we're not here to talk about me, we're here to talk about Kendall."

I gulped at this. Who knows what'd he do to me. I waited with fear and what he said next made me sick to the stomach.

"Kendall, if you can't tell us what happened to you last night, we'll have to let you go…"

Just then my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

_**Tell anyone, and I'll make sure everyone in that room suffers! *click***_

"Kendall, who was that?"

"Uh no one, I have to go!"

"Wait a minute young man you don't just walk out of my office!"

James had grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing are you trying to get us fired!" He whispered under his breath.

Logan, and Carlos were glaring at me very intently.

That was it. The pressure was too much. My heart was pounding to fast. The next thing I know I was throwing up then everything went black. (1)

"KENDALL!"

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, but I could see everyone looking at me with worried looks, which was making me uncomfortable.

"Look, he's waking up."

"Yeah Carlos, I think we can all see that."

"Whatever Logan."

Kelly pushed them out of the way ignoring their protest.

"Kendall, you okay."

All I could do was stare up at all of them throat dry. For some reason I couldn't talk. Shocked that they even cared.

"..ack.."

"Here, drink some water,"

The water helped, but now I couldn't tell anyone what happened.

"Kendall, I know it's too soon but you have to tell us what happened last night." Kelly pushed on.

"I-I can't."

"What do you mean you mean you can't?" I look up and James seems as pissed as ever.

"I mean I can't!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yea it does, if you knew the situation I was in, you wouldn't be able to anyone either!"

"How would you know!"

"Because I'm the one in the situation!"

"Maybe if you tell us you wouldn't be!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"I WAS RAPPED! I COULDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE THE GUY'S A FUCKIN MANIAC AND HE NEARLY KILLED ME THE FIRST TIME, AND HE WOULD DO IT AGAIN IF HE WANTED, AND NOW HE PROBABLY WILL! HAPPY NOW!"

I have had it! I couldn't take it anymore! Angry, I stood up ran out the door slamming it in the process.

I ran, ran through the lobby, the pool, out in the streets, till I reached a small alley.

I slid to the ground, not caring if people in the apartments above heard me. I cried so hard that I started to choke on my tears and gag. I didn't care though. I was angry, frustrated, tired, and nauseous.

"Tsk, Kendall, my love you shouldn't have told them, now you have to pay."

"W-what?"

I turn around and see him blocking my way out of the alley.

"I told you, your friends would suffer, and what better way is to torture you!"

"N-o P-P-P-Please stop!"

"It's your fault, but don't worry, I won't to anything to harmful, you are holding something very dear to me and you soon enough."

He started to unzip my jacket stopping when I tried to resist, which earned me a punch in the eye.

I didn't try to escape anymore, knowing that he was stronger than me.

He had pulled my pants down to my ankles, and all I could do was cry, while being pushed against a alley wall, be taking advantage of _again._

"You ready?"

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it never came.

I open them and see Ethan, clutching his nose, mothering curses…at James! What was he doing here!

"Y-ou little brat." I thought Ethan would have struck back but he didn't. He just up and left. (2)

"Coward."

James's pov

_*flashback*_

_All I could do was stand there, shocked. 'who would rape Kendall', and why! He's did nothing to deserve this. I could feel the guilt eating at my heart. Everyone of us was guilt ridden. I can't believe I didn't notice. Maybe if I hadn't let my anger get to me I would have noticed. _

_I had to go find him._

"_James, where are you going?"_

"_To find Kendall."_

_End flashback_

"Kendall?" I walked over cautiously, not wanting to freak him out.

I crouched down Looking him over. His left eye was an ugly shade of purple. That bastard would pay for this.

"J-James, I'm sorry" That hurt. He sounded so broken, so pitiful.

"Nothing's your fault."

I pulled him into a hug. He flinched, but soon relaxed. I felt something hot and wet on my shirt. He was crying. Every breath he took would come out as heavy sobs.

"shh, it's okay. I'll make sure that bastard never touches you again."

"Can you promise that." It was barley audible, but I heard him.

"Yes, Kendall, I promise."

He cried for at least another 20 minutes till he ended up falling asleep.

I leaned against the brick wall, because all the combined weight was putting a stain on my knees. I pulled out my phone, the guys were probably worried.

Logan was the second number in my contacts, under Kendall's. He knew what to do in these kinds of situations.

"_**Hello! James is that you, have you found Kendall!"**_

"Yea Logan. I need you to pick us up. We're in some alley between David, and Carry Street."

"_**Okay…"**_

Until then I listened to Kendall's soft breathing. Knowing he was Probably having nightmares.

My mind traveled back to that short conversation Kendall and that creep had. What was so dear to him that Kendall had?

**OKAY CHAP 5! James is so ooc, but he had to be for the sake of the chapter! What's so special to Ethan? out in chapteeeeerrrrrrrrrrr !**

**Maria: was that really necessary…**

**Me: Yes, Yes it was, **

**(1) He had a panic attack if you're wondering.**

**(2)i suck at fight scenes so i cut it short**

**REVIEW! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**ECLIPSE WAS AWESOME!**

**To bad about Riley though…he was hot, and I hated how Victoria used him (and I hated how they used a different woman but when I saw how her and riley had that make-out session, they had to use a younger woman cause the dude who played Riley looked to young to be kissing the original Victoria.) . I felt sorry for him. But what really got me on edge was how Jacob got hurt! Carlisle had to break the rest of his bones on the side that got shattered just so they could regrow properly! That makes me an even deeper team Jacob fan! Did you see that second kiss him and Bella shared! The scenery! The intenseness! THEY ARE MENT TO BE TOGETHER! (Kirsten is uber lucky! She got to cuddle with a shirtless Taylor Lautner!)**

Time skip

_5 weeks later…_

_Kendall's pov_

It had been five weeks since the…incident, and ever since then, the guys never let me out of their sight, especially James. When I go to the pool, the kitchen, my bedroom, and even the bathroom. I appreciate their concern, but it's getting annoying! So, here I am climbing through the air vents trying to escape from overprotective friends. I saw a light at the end of the vent. I look down and see James, Carlos, and Logan standing right under.

"Damn!"

I was about to crawl back, when I heard a sound like metal bending.

"Oh shit!"

I felt the vent snap, then I fell. Right. Into. James's arms. Great.

"Kendall?"

"Jaaaames! How you doin?"

"Kendall, what were you doing…climbing through the vents?"

I couldn't think of an excuse, and ended up blushing and stuttering from embarrassment.

"Uh…um…I-I-I was trying to…I was trying to…"

"Trying to what?"

"Um….I don't really know…"

"Kendall…"

"Ok, Ok. Uh, you can put me down now"

"Thanks, I was climbing through the vents because...I was bored!"

He didn't believe me "You were…bored. Kendall, seriously why were you climbing through vents?"

"*sigh* I was climbing through the vents, because I needed a break" They all looked at me confused.

"A break from you guys."

"What. Why?" Logan sounded hurt.

"Well, you guys follow me around EVERYWHERE! Even the bathroom! I just need some space."

"Space? Kendall, we're just worried about you." Carlos reasoned.

"Guys, I just want to go somewhere without being stalked."

"Oh, we'll give you some space"

"Thanks James."

With that I walked out of the Palm Woods to a nearby McDonalds, because I was seriously hungry.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

I sat down at one of the picnic tables. I was going to enjoy this burger, but as soon as I took a bite, my stomach turned. I was too hungry to spit it out, and took 4 more bites, **big** mistake.

I practically pushed my way through the restaurant barely making it to the bathroom, puking up the four bites of burger.

After what seemed like hours of dry heaving, I staggered back to the Palm Woods, which was just across the street.

All I wanted to do was lie down and take a nice nap, but I was to tired to walk to the bedroom and decided the kitchen table was more appealing, which it was. The cold exterior of the table cooled down my feverish face. Soon enough I passed out.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

"Kendall…Kendall…KENDALL!"

"Woah!" Whoever woke me up was going to pay!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WAN-" I look up and noticed it was Logan, and he looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Oh! Logan! Sorry. I don't what made me yell like that."

"It's fine. Kendall, why are you sleeping on the table?"

"…."

"Keeeeennnnndaaaaal."

"….*THUD!*…"

"Kendall!"

_2 hrs later…_

I woke up with a splitting headache. It took a while to realize I was in my rather hot bed.

I pulled the covers off, but then I was cold, so I pulled them back up, hot again! This went on for about 10 minutes.

Hot…

Cold…

Hot…

Cold…

Hot…

Cold!

"Arugh!" frustrated, I stormed out of me and James's room and plopped down on the couch, and angrily flipped through the channels. James came and sat down next to me.

"Kendall! You have a fever. Shouldn't you be lying down?"

"Don't care." I clicked/slammed the page button.

"Whoah, Kendall, don't break the remote! Haha!"

I growled at him. Literally, I growled at him!

"Kendall, you okay?"

"I…"

I was about to yell at him but. My stomach got that same feeling it did yesterday, except worse.

I tried to hold it back, but it retched again. I tried to stand up, but I felt even more sick.

"Kendall, are you okay."

I could feel the bile block up my throat as I tried to hold it back, but it wasn't working.

"Kendall?"

"BLEH!"

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

"James, I'm really sorry about…that" I pointed to his puke stained shirt.

"It's okay. I was going to take a shower anyway."

He took his shirt off (rather slow if I do say so myself) and threw it in the clothes basket.

I never noticed until now, but James had some hot abs! Yes I said it, and I'm not taking it back.

"Kendall, what are you staring at?"

"Huh, oh nothing."

"You sure?"

He placed his palm on my forehead, causing my face to heat up

"Kendall, are you sure you don't need to go see a doctor or something, your face is burning up!"

I slapped his hand away. "I'm fine okay!"

"Sorry! Geez, moody much?"

My stomach started to get queasy again, but this time I made it to toilet. I ended up dry heaving for another five minutes.

I walk out and see James talking quietly to Logan and Carlos. They all look at me with determined looks on their faces.

Feeling suspicious, I started to edge away towards the door not trusting them at all.

"GET HIM!"

"What the hell!"

They all grabbed me and started to drag me out of the hotel.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

"Guys I don't need to see a doctor."

"Kendall you have a fever, your angry, moody, and you puked 2 times already! Once, on me!" James yelled.

I wasn't going to tell them about the McDonalds accident, because that would only make them worry more.

"but how are we going to get there? Mrs. Knight is on a business trip to Washington(1), and the hospital is 2 hours away by foot." Logan, being the smartass I've come to love even more right now.

"Don't worry I called Kelly." Carlos sounded proud of himself.

Soon enough, Kelly pulled up in her black car.

"You guys ready!" She asked all too happy

"I hate you."

"We love you to Kendall."

40 minutes later...

I always hated the hospital. It smelled of death. The doctors were no good either. Their overconfident attitudes usually get people killed most of the time.

I especially hate the cold, hard examining tables, which I was sitting on now.

"I hate you."

"We get it Kendall, you've been saying that the whole ride here."

"Well…I still hate you."

Just as James's was about to say some 'witty' remark, some giddy doctor walked in. She looked to be at least 30 and seemed to happy to be a doctor.

"Hi! I'm Nina, and who is the lucky patient today!"

My response was glare and a grunt.

"Oh, and who might you be young man!"

"*glares*…Kendall."

"Kendall huh? Cool name, what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, we can answer that for you! He's moody." James

"He's been puking all morning!" Logan

"He's also has a fever!" Carlos

"Hmm. Hey, how much do you weigh Kendall?"

"What?"

"How much do you weigh sweetheart?"

"I guess, about 215." (2)

"Ok, can you step on the scale for me?"

I step on the scale and it read 208, but I don't remember doing anything that would make me loose this weight.

"Hmmh okay. Could you lay down on the chair for me and lift your shirt up?"

I lied down, and she started to press on different parts of my abdomen.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked in confusion.

"Nothing, but I might need to take a few blood samples."

After what seemed like hours of test Nina finally came back with some weird machine.

"I'm gonna need 3 of you to leave.

Carlos, Logan, and Kelly got up and left. James stayed.

"Uh, what's that machine?"

"Oh, this is a ultrasound machine James; and its not just used for pregnant women, but in this case…"

"What!"

"Nothing ,nothing! Lift you shirt up again."

I lifted my shirt up, and she put some kind of warm blue gel on my stomach, and started to rub some weird stick around.

"oh my."

"What is it?" I was kinda starting to panic.

"Well how do I put this delicately…"

"Your pregnant, you idot."

"Dr. House!" Nina yelled.

(Sike! Just kidding! But I luuuuv House MD! I just had to do it!)

"You're pregnant Honey…"

"W-What!"

**(1) i tottaly forgot about her, so there's the reason she's not in the story**

**(2) that's an average weight for a guy. that weigh is mostly muscle.**

**SOOOO HOW WAS IT! I think I might have rushed it… but yeah **

**Whose the father, and how did this 'miracle' happen!**

**I think you already know.**

**Maria: know what?**

**Me: !**

**Maria: okaaaaay….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeaaaah chap 7! (Actually, I didn't rush this cause I actually finished chap 6 Friday, and started this chap sunday) **

**Maria: are you okay?**

**Me: *deranged* n-n-n-n-n—n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o! i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I ate f—f—f—f-f-f-f-f-f-f-forty pixe sticks and n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-now i-i-i-i-i-m SUGAR HIGH! *foams at the mouth* blughr burlple gurgh gah!**

**Maria: HOLY SHIT!**

**Disclaimer: Chan-sama does not own btr!**

"_You're pregnant honey…"_

"_What?"_

Kendall's pov

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

She moved the probe over a little.

"See that small white moving spot? That's your baby. I'd say you're about five and a half weeks."

"How is that even possible?" James asked worry in his voice

"Well, when I looked at the blood samples, I noticed some weird substance that might be the cause of this; but I'm not sure yet."(1)

Now it all made sense! That needle, the pain in my stomach when he stuck me, feeling nauseous every hour, the thing that was so dear to him…!

"I'll leave you two alone…oh and don't worry about the bill. I won't put it in the records, so you don't have to pay a thing."

"Wait. Kendall's a guy, so how will he…." I could tell James sounded shy about the question.

"Well…C-section of course." She smiled a soft and caring smile. (2)

Her kindness didn't help me not one bit. Right now I was too depressed. I could already feel hot tears forming in my eyes.

"Kendall…" James held out his arms, and I practically fell into his arms.

He let me sit in his lap and cry on his shoulder for as long as I needed too.

"shhhh.I understand if you want to get rid o-"

"NO! I mean, I'll keep him/her. Even if that means Ethan's...the father."

"Ethan? That's his name? Kinda gay isn't it? Okay then. It's your choice and we'll all respect that."

"Heh. Thank you."

"You got it babe."

"ha. Very funny James."

Soon enough my tears turned into quiet sniffling, and I feel asleep in his arms.

James's Pov

Ethan meant it literally when he said Kendall was 'holding' something dear to them both.

Wow, Kendall _is_ way lighter than he used to be! Makes it all the easier to carry him.

I opened the door with little complications, and both Carlos, Kelly and Logan toppled over each other.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Is it true?" Carlos asked, looking up at Kendall.

I look at Carlos with serious eyes

"Yeah."

"and is he really keeping him/her?" Logan asked face full of sympathy.

"Yeah."

"Who would do such a thing?" Logan sounded more angry than devastated.

"Poor baby." Kelly whispered.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

James's pov

After making Kelly_ swear _she would keep Kendall's preg….condition a secret, we all drove back to the Palm Woods, wondering what we were going to do next.

I laid Kendall down in his bed. He was shaking rather hard so I pulled the cover over him and walked out. I sat on the couch with the rest of the guys.

We all were worried about the new challenge facing us.

"What do we do about Gustavo and Griffin? Kendall's suppose to start rehearsing with us again, and the serious dance moves could have him miscarry." Logan, the 'doctor' asked.

"I don't know Logan." It was a pretty good question. We can't put off rehearsals forever.

"WAIT! I just remembered!" Carlos sounded excited.

"WHAT!" I asked hopes getting high.

"Gustavo said for the whole 2 months. We were going to focus on singing, and the next two dancing! So till then we're safe!"

"Oh yeah! Carlos, you genius! I could just kiss you!" Logan hugged Carlos, Causing him to blush a full shade of red. Hmmmm I wonder…(3)

Somewhere unknown….

(Author's pov)

A very handsome young man walked down the dark must corridors of the building. He had long curly black hair that reached his shoulders and the most mysterious purple eyes; he looked to be at least 18. His eyes were full of anger as he burst through the doors of his 'Father's' room.

"ETHAN!"

"Kaidan, how many times have I told you to call me **'dad'**?"

"_Ethan. _Tell me you didn't?"

"Didn't what sweetheart."

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!"

He smiled his crooked smile "inside voices son. Inside."

"You inconsiderate bastard! You know the consequences of this! He's only **SIXTEEN**! HE COULD DIE!"

"Your point is? I don't care about his life, as long as the one inside him lives."

"I hate you."

With that Kaidan stormed out.

"I'm not going to let this happen twice!"

Kaidan was not going to let another poor soul die on his watch.

But what could he do?

then, it struck him! He remembered snooping through 'the boys'(4) contacts and the first he came upon was 'JAMES! XD'(5). Just as he pulled out his cellphone,something hard and metallic connected with his temple, and everything faded to black.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

Kendall's pov.

I woke up, with a strong craving for some steak. Don't know why, I just did. I think we have some leftovers from when we went to Chili's. I walked out the room and James, Carlos, and Logan stop talking about whatever they're talking about, and all stare at me.

Usually I hate being put in the spot, and I would have walked back to my room, but I _really_ wanted that steak.

I opened the refrigerator and soon enough I found the steak! The guys were all staring at me with weird, curious looks on their faces, but I ignored them.

I put it in the microwave, and this time the smell of food didn't make me want to vomit.

I took a bite. It was good, but something was missing. Mustard. It was great, but it was still missing something….YOGURT!

There was a tub of strawberry yogurt that James had bought from the whole foods store. I put a spoonful and top, and…..AMAZING! Never has food tasted so good in my all known life! I look over and see James gagging, Logan in shock, and Carlos looked like he wanted to take a bite out of it too!

"Kendall*gag* could you come over here for *gag* second?" James managed to choke out.

I walk over and sit on his left. I guess the amazing food I was eating didn't look or smell so amazing to him, because his nose was scrunched up in a very cute way, that made me wanted to 'awww' at him. Wait a minute! Cute….awwww! I did not just say that! Must be the mood swings.

"Kendall, since we found out about your….condition. We've been worrying about rehearsals," he started.

"But we have at least a month before we start serious practice." Carlos finished.

"So, what do we do after a month?" I questioned.

"We really don't know yet." This stunned me. Logan, the know-it-all, couldn't think of a solution!

"So, we have a month to figure out what to do next." I summed up. Awesome.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

Back at the unknown place…

Author's pov

Kaidan woke up with an awful headache. He touched the side of his head and noticed he was bleeding. He also realized he was in a very clean?-cell.

"Ow, what the hell happened?"

A very eerie, laugh echoed through the walls.

"Why son, you think I'm that stupid? Like I was going to let you get to them first."

"You sic-"

Kaidan launched himself at his so called 'father', but Ethan had pressed some weird button and a jolting shock vibrated through his whole entire body.

"AH, DAMNIT!"

"tsk, Kaidan. What you're feeling now, are hundreds of electric nanoites electrocuting your body, which can kill you within an hour, so unless you do exactly what I say, I will kill you.

Kaidan lowered his head. He was done for. Even if he managed to help 'the boy escape' his father would kill him and 'the boy will never get away. The only thing he could do was go through with his father's plans and help the boy out as best as he could.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

Author's pov.

At the recording studio, everyone was staring at Kendall weirdly. Not because his singing was horrible, it was great, but to the known eye, Kendall was practically glowing. His skin looked a lot healthier too.

After recording sessions the guys went straight back to the Palm Woods, they were going to think of some sort of plan but then, Kendall remembered something.

"Guys, how do we tell Katie?"

Right on cue that said 'someone' walk through the door.

"Tell Katie what?"

**(1) that's how the make-shift womb happened**

**(2) there's the _logic_ of how the baby will be born :)!**

**(3) there might be some cargan ooolala (if you want cargan)**

**(4) he doesn't know Kendall's name**

**(5) yes. that's exactly how it is in Kendall's phone. **

**OOOOH! How will they tell Katie, how will she react? The suspense! Who was the person that Kaidan couldn't save! Find out!**

**Maria: *looks a hot mess* y-y-y-YOU!**

**Me: what the hell happened to you?**

**Maria: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! *faints***

**Me: *pokes her with stick***

**REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I rushed this. so i'm not really proud of this chap! :(**

**Omg! You guys know David Henry, and the guy who played Juney? From spie kids!**

**They were on house! It was an episode from 2005 called Cursed.**

**Have you guys noticed that all the hot guys on tv shows have cut they're hair short**

**Hutch Dano-Zeke (Zeke and Luther)**

**Kelly Blatz-Charlie/Aaron (Aaron stone)**

**Sterling Knight-Chad (sonny with a chance)**

**Jake T. Austin-Max (wizards of waverly place)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR! If I did….well lets just say it wouldn't show on nickelodeon any more probably on nick at nite just to be fair.**

**Oh! And when James said "you got it babe." I didn't mean baby I meant the one that sounds like bay and bib put together. Just to get that out of the way… XD**

**Oh yea, some people got confused so…**

**(pov's of characters or author)**

"Talking"

-_Thinking-_

_*flashback*_

_'Emphasis on words'_

idk how to put this so here's an example *gag*, *puke*, *faint*, ect…

(A/N: Author's note)

(K/N: Kendall's note)

(J/N: James's note)

(C/N: Carlos's note)

(L/N: Logan's note)

_*flashback*_

"_Guys, how do we tell Katie?"_

_Right on cue that said 'someone' walk through the door._

"_Tell Katie what?"_

_*end flashback*_

* * *

**(Kendall's pov)**

Oh shit.

We all stared at Katie with shocked, terrified faces.

"Katie…Kendall…"Logan trailed off, not knowing how to explain.

"He's…" James was completely baffled.

"KATIE. KENDALL'S PREGNANT!" Carlos burst out.

We all gave him scowls, and glares.

"What!, You guys were taking to long!"

THUD!

"KATIE!"

1 hour later…

We all were worried about what Katie would say about me. Would she hate me, be disgusted, weird out, or angry?

"Owwwwww, my head."

We all snap our heads toward the orange couch (A/N: which I think is awesome!) and see Katie sitting up looking at us with disbelief.

"Wow, I had the weirdest dream. All of you guys were in it, and Kendall, you were pregnant!"

We just stared

She looked at us and started to laugh.

"…bwahahahahahaaa! You guys are joking, right?"

I shook my head.

"….."

"Katie?"

"…."

"Kaaaaatie."

"….YAY! I'm going to be an aunt!"

"O.O"

"O.O"

"O.O"

"O.O"

(A/N: It doesn't matter what order the shocked faces are in. They're all just shocked.)

"Ohh don't give me those looks guys. I'm happy for you Kendall! So, how far long are you?"

"One month." *still in shock*

"Awesome, but wait, how are you going to tell mom? You can't wait till after the baby is born."

CRAP! I forgot about mom!

"Well, we haven't thought that far unless, you have a plan." James said sheepishly.

"Well…..no." Wow! Even Katie didn't have a plan! Is the world ending!

"Well, for right now, let's just relax. All this thinking is giving me a headache." Carlos complained.

3 hours later…

I'm bored.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaames, I'm boooooored!"

"Kendall, there's nothing we can do about it."

Heh! We'll see about that!

"Jaaaaaaames, boooooooored!"

"I can't help you with that."

"but I'm…boooooooooooored! Can we go to the park or '_something'_!"

"Kendall, we're not letting you out of our sight." Logan sounded very protective.

"Guys I'm with Kendall on this one. It's so boring!" Thank you Carlos!

"Then go to the pool." James was getting annoyed.

"That's too far of a walk!" I sounded like a whiney brat at the time but I didn't care.

"Why don't you watch some TV?" Katie suggested.

I look and see the remote at least a foot away from me. It wasn't that far of a reach, but I was feeling to '_bored' _to get it.

"Jaaaaaaames, reeeeemmmmooooottte!"

"Kendall, its right next to you, just reach over and get it."

I lean a little and gave up.

"It's too faaaaar! Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaames!"

"Fine, FINE! We'll go to the park!"

"YAY!" both me and Carlos jumped around like 5 year olds.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

Horaay the park!

Logan and I headed straight for the swings.

Carlos ran straight for the playground. (A/N: figures…bigger SWIRLY SLIDE)

James on the other hand went and sat on the benches.

I look over and see Logan staring and Carlos rather dreamily, and decided that this was the best time as any other.

"Hey Logan, do you like Carlos?"

This caused Logan to stop swinging; the abrupt stop causing his feet to get caught back making him fall straight forward.

"Logan! Man are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, had worse."

"Soooo?" I questioned.

"I'll tell you if you answer my question, and it has to be true!"

"Fine, what is it?" I was getting a little scared.

"Do you like James?"

"WHAT!" The loud outburst caused a few people to stare.

"What?" I said more calmly.

"Do you like James?"

My face turned an interesting shade of red.

"Kendall, you okay? You look like a beet."

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah…"

"Then tell me."

"You know what? Lets forget I ever ask."

"Hmph, whatever Kendall." He laughed.

Just then, I herd the familiar melodic sound of Entertainer being played. Logan looked at me with wide happy eyes.

"ICE CREAM MAN!" Yes! Ice cream! Bonus! Then I realized I didn't bring any money with me.

"Aw man, I don't have any money! Do you Logan?" He searched through his front and back three times before finally giving up.

"*sigh* no."

I pouted for a minute, till I realized…

"James and Carlos have money!"

We saw James and Carlos walk over towards us, and we practically tackled them.

"Kendall, what the hell!" James seemed angry, but oh well! I want ice cream!

"James, ice cream, NOW!"

He looked at me with a' what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you look'.

"Pweeease!" I gave him my best puppy dog face.

His anger melted and turned into laughter.

"Fine, but you have to get off me."

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

The ice cream guy was very good looking, black hair, violet eyes, but something seemed of about him. When he handed us the ice cream cones he had a look of regret on his face, but I shook it off. Hum for some reason I was getting sleepy, but I've slept most of the day and I know I shouldn't be tired.

I look over and see similar sleepy faces on everybody else.

Everything was getting blurry and all I could remember was dropping my cone, and hitting the ground as the world faded to black.

**SOOOOOOOO! I realized there's not one yaoi for stoked, Aaron stone, Zeke and Luther (Although there are two cute little oneshots on deviant art), and not enough for, true Jackson, life with Derek, and Martin Mystery, and I just **_**hate**_**, (emphasis on hate) when the real characters are paired with oc's or the authors and their friends (no offense they're good but not something I would read…) So look for yaoi versions of all those shows in the near future! Books too! (I will not do the twilight saga though. I just think such an amazing book shouldn't be tampered with. Even if it's on )**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH! Did you guys see seven secrets with big time rush! Kendall and James look sooooo sexy with a mustache (too bad they have to shave them….guess they have to keep that 'young' look for the show)! Did you also see when Kendall and Carlos were holding hands! So cuuuuuute! CHUNKY JAMES! Also who would have known 'bring it on' was a favorite-oh wait THE GIRLS! *slaps head* duh!**

**For you guys who read 'I wanna have your babies!', it has no relation to hated what-so-ever! It was originally based off another Jendall mpreg I gave up on. So basically I'm going to delete and re edit! (I'm just going to take out the part 'ever since Kendall had the triplets part and just put 'ever since Carlos and I have been dating,') I just wanted to clear that up. Also I will be doing the pregnancy stage accurately, by trimester, months, and weeks if I can! :) **

Last time in chapter 7…

_The ice cream guy was very good looking, black hair, violet eyes, but something seemed off about him. When he handed us the ice cream cones he had a look of regret on his face, but I shook it off. Hum for some reason I was getting sleepy, but I've slept most of the day and I know I shouldn't be tired._

_I look over and see similar sleepy faces on everybody else._

_Everything was getting blurry and all I could remember was dropping my cone, and hitting the ground as the world faded to black._

* * *

I woke up, dizzy, paranoid, and helpless. I could feel my heart racing, as I took on my surroundings. It looked like I was in some kind-of cell, based on the metal bars, the small room with one small window, and the uncomfortable cot I was laying on.

"Oh, you're awake."

I look up and see that same guy from the ice cream stand!

"What the hell! Why did you kidnap me; where are my friends!"

He ran over to me and clamped his hands over my mouth.

"Mmm, mm, mrf!"

I bit his hand causing him to wince in pain and remove his had.

"Shhhh, if you don't be quiet my dad will come in here and make you quiet!"

Dad? What the hell is he talking about!

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He turned his head, staring at the door for a long time like he was waiting for someone to come in.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure he doesn't hear us."

Okay this guy is starting to bug me.

"He, whose he?" I questioned.

"Ethan…my _'dad' _"

I couldn't breathe for a tried to calm me down, but what he said next nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Calm down, your hyperventilating will stress yourself and the baby out."

What! How could he know about that!

My chest was starting to hurt and I could feel myself about to puke.

Right before I chucked all over myself, ice cream dude held a trashcan for me as I threw up what little food I ate today.

Ice cream dude rub soothing circles on my back making me feel a whole lot better.

"Here." He handed me two pieces of mint gum.

"Thanks…" I felt like crying. In the past month I had gotten raped, pregnant, and kidnapped all in one!

I guess I had been crying, because ice cream dude handed me a tissue.

"Hey don't cry…my name's Kaidan. What's yours?"

"*sniff* Kendall."

He smiled at me, and it wasn't like his sick father's.

"Well Kendall, you won't have to worry, cause I am _'nothing'_ like my father."

I was a little doubtful,

"If you're nothing like your dad, then why are you here?"

He looked at me, I mean seriously looked at me like he was looking into my soul.

"You really want to know Kendall?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you weren't the first person in this predicament…"

_Flashback –warning! Very long-_

_**(Author's pov)**_

_Twelve year old Kaidan was running through the halls. He had gotten lost again when he had smuggled another cat into the building, but ran off. Not wanting to get caught, he ran after it. After an hour of walking he came upon a opened door with a weird blue light coming from it, but the weirdest, and scariest part of all was the bloodcurdling screams he heard._

_He ducked down and hid in one of the empty cabinets. He saw a man, who looked at least 22. He had a acorn heart shaped face with unruly, spiky blonde hair that framed it perfectly. His eyes were also, the deepest cerulean, and he also had a very huge belly._

_He seemed perfectly calm until his back arched, and he screamed. His scream was filled with so much pain, that it sent chills through Kaidan's back._

_He was about to walk out and help the man, but he heard his father's voice._

"_Well, look what we have here."_

_He saw the blonde man spit on his father's face._

"_You sick fucker! How could you do this to me!"_

_Ethan, laughed, but it wasn't a heart-filled joyful laugh like his son usually heard._

"_Hehehe, do what?"_

_Kaidan looked at his father with fear, and disgust. What was wrong with him?_

_He saw His father pick up a sharp blade from a small tray. He walked over to the blonde man and laughed out,_

"_This will only hurt…A LOT!"_

_He cut into the blonde man ignoring his screams._

_Kaidan didn't want to hear it anymore. He covered his ears and closed his eyes, trying to block it all out; wish it away, but it didn't work._

_He couldn't believe his eyes, his own father had sliced opened a man, and was now reaching into his stomach!_

_He pulled out something small, moving. The thing was covered in blood and he could hear the faintest wails coming from it._

_Kaidan wanted to puke. This was horrible, how many times, has he done this to people!_

_He saw his father look and the baby with hatred._

"_Ugh! It's a girl." Ethan spat on the baby girl._

_Ethan grabbed one of the scalpels of the tray, and he held it close to her neck._

"_Stop! What are you doing!" He cried out._

_Ethan looked at the blonde man with a blank expression. _

"_Women are useless to me."_

_Ethan took the scalpel, and slashed it across her throat._

_Kaidan wanted to come out from hiding, and stop his father, but he was scared he would do the same to him. He looked over and saw that the blonde was crying, begging the twisted man to stop._

_Finally the tiny wailing he heard stopped._

_Ethan, threw the discarded body into a trashcan, then set it on fire. He walked out of the room leaving the blonde man to die._

_Kaidan crawled out of the cabinet, and walked over to the poor soul to see if he was dead or not._

"_H-Hey mister, are you okay?" He felt stupid. Of course he's not okay. The was ripped open, bleeding to death, and just saw his newborn baby get slaughter right before his eye!_

_His breathing was ragged, and he winced everytime he took a deep breath. Basically, the man was on his death bed._

_He placed a hand on Kaidan's head, and looked him seriously into his eyes._

"_Promise me…"_

"_Kaidan."_

"_Promise me Kaidan *wheeze* that you will never *wheeze* let that man do this to another person, and if he does…promise me you won't let him put that person through the same torture he put me trough."_

"_O-Okay…" Kaidan found himself crying, but he didn't care. He looked at the man again; his eyes were closed, and he wasn't breathing. He guessed the man was dead now._

_Never had he seen such brutality. Ho could his father do this to an innocent person?_

_A sudden wave of hatred hit Kaidan, for the man that raised him was no longer his father; that man who raised him was now a monster, and he would make sure Ethan would never take another life again, not on his watch. _

_End flashback_

**(Kendall's pov)**

I was shocked, and worried. Would he really do that? I couldn't imagine what'd I do if I had a girl. I placed my hand on my lower abdomen.

"Don't worry. Kendall. As long as I'm here, I'll make sure my dad doesn't lay a hand on you or you're child. You just better hope you're not having a girl." Kaidan said reassuringly.

"Okay, but you still haven't answered one more question. Where are my friends?" I questioned.

"Oh! Don't worry, they're all safely at that hotel."

I felt somewhat better, but I knew they're freaking out right now. James especially…

**Wow! The flashback took up most of the story! I have huge headache now… also It's almost 4:00 and my first guitar lesson is about to start! Yay! Wish me luck! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Guitar lessons were cool! ALSO! The teacher is FREAKN HOT! I'm learning how to play sweet home Alabama, and use somebody from kings of leon! Anyway, I realized there were a few errors in the last chap, but please ignore that! I would have updated Wednesday, but I got distracted with new episodes of "naruto, you're cut off, and hot in Cleveland!" BIG TIME CONCERT! *squeals* can't wait to see it! I practically screamed my head off when I saw the preview! Hey, has anyone noticed that James has BIG hands? **

**WHOSE BEEN WATCHING THE NEW DEGRASSI!**

_Previously from chap 9- fuck it! You know what happened in chap 9! Moving on…_

At the Palm Woods

**(James's pov)**

We were really freaked out. The last thing I remembered was eating ice cream then, nothing. I don't even remember how we got back to the hotel, but I wasn't worried about that; I was worried about Kendall.

"What are we going to do!" Logan was sitting on the couch crying with Carlos trying to comfort him, but no such luck.

At this point I was on the verge of a breakdown. I'm a horrible person. I've let one of my best friends, get kidnapped, raped, experimented on, pregnant, and kidnapped again!

I was completely stressed now. I didn't know what to do next, but one thing, and I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Guys, I think it's time we told the others."

Both Carlos and Logan looked at me like I had lost my mind. Logan was the first to respond.

"James, are you kidding me!"

"What else are we going to do? Kendall's in serious trouble, and we four can't do this alone."

"We have Kelly." Carlos tried to reason.

"Kelly's not enough." I stated.

"James, Kendall would kill us if we told anyone else." Logan sounded weak and tired. Poor guy's stressed out.

I looked them in the eyes.

"Look. If we don't tell anyone what happened, Kendall could get hurt, or worse. I don't think he'd mind if we told Gustavo and the others if it meant saving his, and his child's life."

Logan bit his lip. "You're right."

"I'll call Kelly." Carlos didn't sound too enthusiastic.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

At Rocque Records…

**(still in James's pov)**

"And that's what happened." I said, rather scared judging by how red Gustavo's face is.

"…."

Both Gustavo and Griffin are just staring at us; not even saying a word. I waited for the worst.

"Boys." We all flinched, thinking he was going to yell, but he didn't.

"Boys, why didn't you tell us in the first place, and Kelly you should have known better."

Kelly held her head down in shame. I didn't have anything else to say. We had no evidence or leads. I'm pretty sure the ice cream was drugged, but it's probably cleaned up by now, and we really have no knowledge of who took him, except for that ice cream dude; I really didn't get a good glance of him.

Gustavo looked at us like we had the solution. "So what do we do now?"

Suddenly my phone started to ring. The caller ID said it was Kendall!

"Hey it's Kendall."

"Well, answer it James!" Carlos pushed on.

"Hello?"

"_**Why hello James."**_

"Who the hell is this?"

"_**You know exactly who this is."**_

What the hell! I put the phone on speaker.

"_**OH well. I just wanted to tell you, if you're looking for Kendall, he's right here. Say hi Kendall!"**_

"…"

I heard the crisp noise of flesh hitting flesh.

"_**Aw, he's a little shy. Anyway, if you're wondering if I want some kind of ransom I don't! *click!*"**_

"What the hell was that all about!" Carlos yelled.

"I-I don't know." I was so confused.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

Back to Kendall

** (Kendall's pov)**

I could taste the blood in my mouth. Also when I spit, one of my two front teeth came out.

"awwww! You look like a cute little five year old."

I spit blood in his eye, causing another punch to the face. He grabbed my face in his awfully rough and smelly hands.

"Look kid. If you _'ever'_ disobey me again, I will make your life hell for the next _'seven'_ months."

He let go of my face and walked out.

It was finally clear, that I was in serious trouble, and this guy could change his mind in a minute and kill me!

I heard the door creak open, and saw Kaidan walk in and sit on the cot with me.

"So…how ya doing?"

I smiled to show him my missing front tooth, which was still painfully bleeding.

"Oh my god! Did he really do that to you?"

I nodded.

He sat there for a moment holding my face in his very soft, gentle, carrrrrrrring-OK! I'm getting off topic here!

To make it even worse, he looks at me sincerely, and pulls my face even closer.

"Hey Kendall, you're face is really red. You sure you don't have a fever or something?"

Making it even worser, he puts his other hand on my forehead; the other hand still holding my face. Also his lips are only 3 inches from mine, and his warm soft breathing was really making me feel uneasy.

"Kendall…."

"AH!"

I couldn't take the pressure anymore! I had tried to scoot back, but ended up head-butting Kaidan, causing him to fall but first on the cold concrete floor.

"OOOWWWW! Kendall what was that about!"

He seriously sounded like a frieggin 4 years old. I think I may have spotted a few tears too!

"Daaaaawww! Did the wittle baby wurt his bum?"

"Haha. Very funny Kendall."

I'm glad Kaidan's here. If he wasn't I think I might have lost my mind, or even killed myself. He was kind, amiable, and sensitive too. He was my only link to sanity, and my only friend.

**YAAAAAYY! Another chap! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**BIG TIME VIDEO! AMAZINGLY AWESOME! I WAS TOTTALY JUMPING AND DANCING WHEN THEY PLAYED THE CITY IS OURS! Also I was watching the hour long Aaron stone, and the guy who plays Zane (riley's lover from degrassi) HE WAS ONE OF THE VILLANS! XD this chap is shorter, because my mom is annoying the hell out of me to clean my room. **_

_I was standing in front a clear azure lake. Cherry blossoms were falling elegantly from the night sky which glistened with stars. To put it all together, the moon was shining brightly giving the lake a mysterious amorous look to it. I could hear the sounds of skates sliding across ice. I tried to walk out there, but as soon as I stepped out, my foot fell in getting wet._

"_What the-"_

_How could a person skate on unfrozen water?_

_That said person started to 'skate' over my way, and I was finally able to see who the mystery person was._

"_James?"_

_He smiled that remarkable smile of his._

"_Come on, skate with me."_

_I looked at him like he was crazy._

"_Are you serious James; I'll just sink!"_

_He laughed at me! Seriously he was laughing at me. I tried to kill him with a glare, but that only made him laugh even more._

"_Sorry Kendall it just…YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU POUT!"_

_Pout? I do not pout! Angry, I started to walk the opposite direction of him, till he yanked me back, and I was standing on his feet. He was already skating out farther in the lake._

"_WHAT THE HELL!"_

_I latched on to James's arms fearful of him dropping me._

_He pulled me closer, put one arm around my waist, and intertwined his left hand with mine._

"_Don't worry Kendall. I won't drop you."_

_Blushing, I looked up at him. Until now I never how attractive his eyes were._

_Caught in his trance, I never notice that he was kissing me and I was kissing back. I felt weak in the knees, and would have fallen if it wasn't for James's strong arms holding me up. After what seemed like forever he finally pulled back leaving me flushed, and breathless._

"_wow." _

_He quirked an eyebrow at me._

"_What?" he grinned._

" '_Wow' Kendall. Really?"_

_I thought for a moment, and my face got heated all over again._

"_I said that out loud didn't I?"_

_He nodded. I turned my head deeply embarrassed. _

_He lifted my head up, forcing me to look at him._

"_Kendall…there's something I wanted to tell you for a long time._

"_Yeah?" Was he really about to say what I think he was about to say? He looked at me with an intense stare._

"_Kendal…WAKE UP!"_

"SHIT!"

_~end dream~_

"Hey man! How ya feeling? By the way, whose James, and why were you making kissy faces in your sleep?"

I wake up to find Kaidan staring at me with his adorable amethysts eyes, but that wasn't going to stop me from killing him.

"KAIDAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I took my pillow, and mercilessly beat him with it.

"Kendall-ow-what-ow-are you-ow-DOING!"

I stopped. I really didn't know. I mean I wasn't suppose to even like that dream. James was a _'guy'_, and guys shouldn't fall in love with other guys. I was getting all these mixed feelings and emotions, and it made me confused. The only other solution was to hit him again with my pillow again.

"KENDALL, WAIT!"

I stopped hitting him.

"What."

"Today you get to see the gender of your baby!" he sounded excited and worried at the same time.

I had almost forgotten I was pregnant; do to _'recent'_ events.

Kaidan brought in that same machine, and applied that same annoying blue liquid on my stomach. I wasn't noticeable yet, but there was a small lump forming in my abdomen.

"Hey, there's the feet, head, hands…"

I cried. It was tears of joy and sadness. Joy, because there really was a small life growing inside of me; sadness, because I couldn't share this moment with James, and the guys.

"and now, the moment of truth.

He moved the stick over a little more, and stopped. I started to get worried. He looked at me, his eyes looked apologetic, and pitiful.

"I'm sorry Kendall. It's a girl."

"W-What" I couldn't even speak. I felt the wet tears stinging my eyes. I didn't even try to hold them back. I felt weak, tired, and really petrified. I was crying so hard I could barely breath or move.

Kaidan pulled me into his lap, and started to rock me gently back and forth. He stroked my hair at some attempt to calm me down to small and short breaths.

"Shh, it'll be okay."

"No it-hic-won't!"

"Yes it will. I won't let him touch you or your daughter."

It still didn't help, and I ended up crying all over again.

I look up to see Kaidan humming the familiar tune of Holding On. It calmed me down just a little, but I still couldn't stop crying.

I leaned my head into his shoulder, still crying.

"Kendall, please stop crying. I hate it when you cry." He continued humming.

I felt better, glad he was here. In the end I feel asleep, with Kaidan still rocking me, and humming.

**AAAWWWW who doesn't love Kaidan! And for all of you who think Kendall was having a boy….AER YOU SERIOUS! Have you guys read the last 10 chapters? Do you really think I would let Kendall get off that easy? : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**(I meant to put this in chap 11) DUE to my laziness, forgetfulness ,constant writers block, and school starting this Friday …I'm going to be counting Kendall's months by two's (ex.) Month two month four month 6 etc….. ( I also realized I've been forgetting to put my disclaimers. )**

**Disclaimer: do not own. **

**Watched Degrassi Tuesday LMAO! Eli totally got hit in the nuts!**

**Maria: I thought you thought Eli was hot? Y would u laugh**

**Me: Dude! No one can resist the look on a guys face when they get kicked in the tenders! Especially when they fall and start rolling on the ground, on the verge of tears! No matter how hot they are. It's still funny! if you didn't watch the new phensis (i can't spell his name) and ferb...CANDACE AND JEREMY FINALLY KISSED! ABOUT TIME!**

(A/N: In chap 11, he was four months)

Month 6

**(Kendall's pov.)**

I was writing down names, on the notebook Kaidan had given me. Meanwhile, Kaidan was fast asleep on my lap, contently sucking the tip of his thumb. So far I've came up with seven names.

Carly-Grace(1)

Valorie(2)

Victoria(3)

McKenzie(4)

Kennedy(5)

Violet,(6) and

Jordan.(7)

"Those names are cute!"

I yelped, startled by the sudden outburst coming from nowhere. I look down to see Kaidan rubbing the sleep from his eyes, while looking over all the names again.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but where'd you get Carly-Grace from?"

"I saw it in a book I was reading."

He looked at me with utter shock and astonishment.

"YOU READ?"

I smacked him on the head and gave him a playful glare.

"Of course I read! Who doesn't!"(8)

He still looked shocked.

"It's just. You don't look like the reading type."

"I do so look like the reading typ-huh?"

I felt this weird bumping in my stomach.

"What was that?"

He looked at me sincerely.

"What was what?"

I took his hand and moved it around until I felt it again.

"THAT! What was that!"

Kaidan just looked at me; his eyes full of humor.

"She's just kicking Kendall; nothing to freak out about."

Kicking? If that's the case I wish she would stop. It felt weird and a little painful. I shifted my position, causing her to kick me again.

"OW!"

Kaidan laughed, and patted my stomach.

"Guess she says you're moving to much Kendall!"

"Hmph! For a six month old she sure can kick."

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

At the Palm Woods…

**(James's pov)**

It had been about five months since we last seen Kendall. Everyone was too worried to even think about practice, recording, or anything to do with the band at that matter. We tried calling the police, but they said we didn't have a solid story, and they couldn't help us. We had called Mrs. Knight, and filled her in on the situation. At first she didn't believe us, but when we emailed her the ultrasound picture, and the doctor's note, she had a full on spasm, and wanted to come home right away, but we convinced her to stay, for the sake of her job, and we would inform her if anything happened.

Room 2j had become a dark and gloomy place to live. There was no smiling, no high jinks or pranks. We even stopped going to the pool; there was no point if Kendall wasn't there. Katie had stopped going to auditions, and locked herself in her room most of the day. Gustavo even stopped yelling all the time. Camille and Jo would even come over once in a while talk and then leave. Basically life just wasn't the same without Kendall.

I now more than ever regret not telling Kendall that I loved him. I told him multiple times, but he just thought of it as the brotherly kind of love. The truth is, ever since we first became friends, I've always like him more than just a friend, and I've never had the guts to tell him. The only reason I dated all those girls was to hide the truth that I was gay. You would think I'm a jerk for doing that, but secretly all those girls knew I was gay and just played along just to be nice. Now I might not ever get the chance to tell him.

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

At the unknown place

**(Kaidan's pov)**

I just sat there. The monstrosity that he held in his hands. It was foul, repulsive, atrocious, and uncivilized! I nearly fainted when he held to my face and asked-

"Want some?"

I staggered back the smell getting to me. I was too weak to even stand. Noticing my weakness to it, he stepped even closer holding the _'thing'_ to my nose.

"Come on Kaidan, it's just Peanutbutter."

**(1 2 3 4 5 6 7) Those are the name_ 'you'_ the viewers get to vote on! deadline is sunday! (sorry on a tight schedule)**

**(8) that was a rhetorical question.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: And the winner is….*Opens envelope* JORDAN!**

**Maria: *throws conffeti***

(Month 7 week 30 9PM)

**(Kendall's pov)**

Wow. It really has been eight months. I wonder how everyone else has been doing, probably not to well.

"Hey Kendall you okay?"

"Yeah Kaidan…"

He took my hand, and looked me in the eyes.

"Hey, I know you miss your friends, and I promise I will get you 'and' your daughter back."

"Yeah, how are you going to do that?"

He was silent.

Frustrated, and angry, I turned over only to fell a sharp pain to flow up my back.

"ACK!"

"Kendall, you okay!"

It lasted at least thirty seconds then, went away. I waved it off.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay…"

About an hour later it came back, except longer this time; about a minute long. I would have told Kaidan, but he had went off somewhere to do who knows what.

The pain had been coming and going, and each time it got longer, at least up to a hour.

I soon felt a rather warm liquid on the side of my leg, and when I pulled my pants down I noticed it was…blood.

"DAMNIT!"

About three hours later Kaidan walked in, and when he saw me on the floor, in pain, and bleeding, he immediately put me on a gurney and rushed me to a room 3 doors down.(1)

He hooked me up, and lifted my legs up on these leg-holdy-thingies(2), and checked down there. It was pretty embarrassing. After the 'check up' I was hooked up to iv's, drugged, and had a blew curtain over me, and I couldn't see a thing. He also placed an oxygen mask on my face.

"Okay Kendall, you're going to feel some pressure…"

I felt a good bit of pressure, and then it was over. I herd the first cry of my daughter, and she was very loud if I do say so myself.

When I thought he was about to sew me up, he gave me a look of confusion, what he said next still shocks me to this day.

"Kendall, there's another one."

I just laid there. Not moving, just laid there.(3)

I felt another pressure…

"It's a boy."

His cry wasn't as loud as his sister's. They were soft, and sort-of sing songy. I was in pure shock. How could I nor Kaidan couldn't tell i was having twins?

BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

(About 12 AM.)

**(Kendall's pov)**

I was in pure shock. I had not given birth to one, but two babies. Twins at that!

"So what are you going to name them?" Kaidan asked, but not directly to me. He was to busy cooing at the babies, in the crib.

I looked at my little girl. She had the deepest green eyes I've had ever seen, and her skin was a light olive color with a pink tint to her cheeks. She didn't have much hair, but I could tell it was a bleach blonde color; it'll probably get darker as she grew older. I picked her up, and poked her in the cheek lightly, causing her to look at me, and frown. I laughed and handed her to Kaidan.

"Jordan."

I took my son out of the crib, and he just looked up at me, like he was in some kind of trance. His eyes were a light hazel, with a sky blue tint to them, and his hair was a dark silky black…just like his _'father's'. _His skin was paler than his sister's, and he looked so fragile, but had a determined face.

"Bryson." (4)

I looked at Kaidan to see him struggling with Jordan. Somehow she had gotten a hold of his hair, and wouldn't let got. She was having a ball, seeing that she laughed, and tugged harder, every time Kaidan yelped in pain. I could tell she was going to be a troublemaker.

Bryson on the other hand, just sat there, a small smile on his small perfect lips. He must be the shy quiet one.

Another thing is, that there were pretty healthy for seven month olds. Kaidan, and _'Ethan' _had found no problems with them at all.

These kids had sure given me hell, but it was all worth it.

**DAAAW! Jordan and Bryson! REVIEW!**

**(1) lol i tottaly didn't notice that, till I put this up**

**(2) u know those things, the hold the women's legs up on...**

**(3) there are no words to expalin how shocked he is**

**(4) what do u think of this name! :)**


	14. Author's note

I always wanted to do one! Anyway, I'm having MAJOR writers block. I only have a paragraph into chapter 14, but it's coming along slowly. I promise you I will have it up by Saturday. Damn you SCHOOL! I apologize to you guys who thought this was a new chap!

*hides behind Kaidan* THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN HURT ME IS BY HURTING KAIDAN ALSO! I know you don't want to do that!


	15. real chap 14

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! for those of you who read the author's note in the first chap, THE SURPRISE IS HERE, BUT IT'S ON THE NEXT PAGE, SO AFTER YOU READ THE LAST CHAP, GO GET YOUR SURPRISE! I have to tell you part of the surprise because it wouldn't be fair to tell you in the next chapter. ****THERE'S GOING TO BE A QUIZ! ( it's one big question question)**

**PRIZES**

**First person who reviews and gets the question right will get…**

**A request story of the show /couples/musical artist of their liking (read my profile to see all the characters couples, and shows I like, some couples/shows/ musical artist I haven't listed yet.…**

**Second reviewer (gets the question right):**

**You get to 'borrow' 'one' of my oc's for your story, but you have to include that it is my oc. "Happened to my friend. Someone stole her made up character in a school writing project yada yada yada….**

**Third (gets the question right): a oneshot story****, and a song fic**

**Honorable mention: a cookie, and a oneshot also (cause I'm a nice person! :D **

**Also I would like to give thanks to all the authors/authoresses who REVIEWED … (the city is ours plays in background)**

**DestKnight15**** (YOU ROCK HARDCORE!)**

**mebemelover**** (YOU KICK BUTT!)**

**Half-BreedLover418**** (SPANKIN AWESOME *sorry was watching Kim possible*)**

**Vulcangirl1983**** (ROCKIN!)**

**Brittbratt510**** (UR TOO COOL!)**

**HeyPeople76**** (YOU'RE AWSEOME!)**

**bbop11rocks**** (I wasn't that predictable was I? D': Oh well you still rock! :D )**

**And to all the other non authors/authoresses (or people who were to lazy to login) Your Amazing too!**

**Song ends… **

**Oh yeah! Has anybody noticed that riley (the gay curly headed one from Degrassi) has gotten cutter? ALSO KC IS A JACKASS FOR LEAVING JENNA TO FEND FOR HERSELF AND THE BABY! (I always hated him)**

Two years later….

**(Kendall's pov)**

It had been two years since I had the twins, and lets say…life isn't all that great. Almost, twice a month, Ethan would come into our cell mad and frustrated. He would drag me into another room, and then beat me until I was paralyzed with pain. I never fought back, because he would threaten to kill my daughter, and my son. He moved us into a bigger room, which had air conditioning, oxygen, and a king-sized bed. I guess I should be a little grateful

I think Bryson had found out somehow, because he stopped talking. I would have thought him being a two year old, he wouldn't know what was going on, but he did. He even stopped singing. How I missed his soft sweet voice.

I felt a tug on my shirt to see him making some sort of weird face and, patting his stomach. I smiled at him

"Hungry Bry?"

He nodded.

"Me chu mommy."

Jordan had woken up five seconds later complaining she was too.

I picked them both up and sat them both in my lap, and I began to read them The story of Pretty Goldilocks; it was their favorite story.

3 minutes later…

"and Prince Charming and Princess Goldilocks lived happily ever after."

"I brought food!" Kaidan, just in time too.

"Unca Kay- Chan!" Jordan tackled Kaidan by the legs nearly knocking him over. Kaidan had been teaching both Jordan how to speak Japanese since she was ten months. He tried to teach Bryson, but Bryson had no interest in learning. His eye twitched as he got down to Jordan's level.

"Jordan, remember what I told you, 'Chan' is what you call a girl that is your friend or a girl you have a deep affection for; therefore I'm not a girl."

She pouted, puffed out her cheeks, and squeezed his cheeks.

"Shell, woo look like ish."

Kaidan was as red as a sunburned child on a hot summer's day.

I see he had brought McDonalds. A.K.A (junk food.) I glared at him.

"Kaidan, what have I told you about junk food."

He smiled and handed Jordan, and Bryson a happy meal, which they happily took.

"Thank-you Kay-chan."

"…"

I still glared at him.

"Ah lighten up Kendall, you make them eat organic food every day! Everyone has to have junk food once in a while!"

I look over to see Jordan, and Bry stuffing their faces with chicken nuggets and fries, and faces lighting up when they found a small toy inside.

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but they will not be eating food like this everyday!"

1 A.M. in the morning…

"WAKE UP!"

I feel myself being pulled from the bed, and thrown against the wall.

I look up to see the angry golden eyes of Ethan. I didn't move in fear of what would happen.

He grabbed a knife from my pocket and begin to rip my shirt open.

"NO! S-S-S-STOP!"

He held the knife to my throat as a threat to kill me.

"Shut up. You deserve this."

"Mommy?"

I look to see Jordan, confused, and in tears. No! Please not in front of her! I let the tears, fall ashamed of what was happing to me.

"You smell good Kendall."

This couldn't be happening, not again. I felt him kiss the tears away from my face.

"You're beautiful when you cry…."

I saw that he had put the knife on the small dresser. To distract him I pulled him closer, and started to kiss him. I could feel him smirk into the kiss.

It was horrible, but I had to get out of here. I leaned more to the left to reach it.

Got it! When he was paying attention I jabbed the blade into his side, causing him to fall down to the ground withering in agony.

Jordan was in tears.

"Mommy!"

I picked my still sleeping son and ushered Jordan out into the dark hall.

I had to speed walk, because that was the only way Jordan could keep up.

Just as I had turned the corner, someone grabbed me the shoulder. I would have punched him if it was for Bry in my arms.

"Kendall it's me…"

"Kaidan?"

Oh thank god, because I do not know how to get out of here.

"Come on!" he picked up Jordan, and ran down the left hall.

At the Palm Woods…

**(James's pov)**

Two years have passed, and everyone else had long since given up on searching for Kendall, but I still had hope.

A lot of people hooked up together too. Logan had finally admitted his long-time crush for Carlos who nearly tackled him with kisses. Camille and Jo was also an item. Katie was

even seeing this nice boy who had saved her from drowning in the pool.

We were all sitting on the couch (A/N: WHICH IS AWESOME!) watching New Moon for the second time, when we heard a knock on the door.

"James answer the door" everyone was too into the movie, and stuffing their faces with popcorn.

I opened the door, and my heart stops.

There was Kendall holding a cute little baby boy, and a spitting image of him clutching his shirt. I think I heard the others gasp, but was to shocked to hear them.

I had eventually found my voice

"K-Kendall?"

**The End**

**YAAAAAY It's finished! This really is then end! Review!**


	16. QUIZ

**QUIZ TIME!**

**Question 1 (Multiple choice)**

**In chapter 9 where do you think I got the look of the blonde headed man. (hint: I got the look from an anime character.)**


	17. I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THIS

I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THIS! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I just don't know when yet


End file.
